Amoris
thumb|left|100pxAmoris'Od włoskiego amore - miłość(♀) – jedna z planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, jej stolicą, a zarazem największym miastem jest CuoreZ języka włoskiego, cuore oznacza serce. Panuje na niej wieczna miłość i przyjaźń. Niemal zawsze świeci na niej słońce, a mieszkańcy sięgają do dawnych ideałów, główną wartość stanowi dla nich miłość, lecz mimo to, na planecie zdarzają się konflikty, lecz na co dzień, mieszkańcy starają się żyć w zgodzie, i aby uniknąć wszelkich problemów, zażywają kąpieli w Wodospadzie CiszyNawiązanie do 23 odcinka ósmego sezonu serialu animowanego My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, który pozwala im oczyścić duszę oraz umysł. Wychowywała się na niej Alison – czarodziejka miłości, Wróżka Strażniczka tej planety, oraz jej księżniczka, córka królowej Selene i króla Amadeusa, którzy obecnie sprawują władzę na planecie. Alison jest również jedyną pretendentką do objęcia tronu na planecie. Opis 'Mieszkańcy - wyznają politeizm, - są otwarci na uchodźców i przybyszów z innych planet, nie mają nic przeciwko nim i przyjmują ich z otwartymi ramionami, doskonałym przykładem tego jest Yawen i jej rodzina - są bardzo otwarci i tolerancyjni wobec innych orientacji seksualnych, w odróżnieniu od mieszkańców innych konserwatywnych planet. Bo na tej planecie liczy się każdy okruch miłości - znaczną większość stanowią czarodziejki i czarodzieje, - syreny, - pegazy - "Planeta Amoris zawsze pielęgnowała bliską więź z pegazami, a niektórzy nawet mówią, że są one solą tej ziemi". ''Podniebne amazonki - latają na pegazach i każdego dnia zmieniają kolor chmurek w zależności od pory dnia. Inspiracja magią pegaza - nimfy, - driady, - satyrowie. 'Ukształtowanie terenu i klimat' KLIK 'Fauna i flora' Afrodyzjaki pod postacią owoców rosną na drzewach 'Dodatkowe informacje' *'Wiek pełnoletności w świetle prawa''' *'Towary eksportowe '- homary, wino, oliwki, wodaJest wyjątkowa, ponieważ ma magiczne właściwości, afrodyzjaki pod postacią owoców. *'Wartości' *'Artefakty i symbole' *'Temperatura' Administracja 'Rodzina królewska' 'Polityka' 'Nauka' Akademia Anteros'''Anteros to również grecki bóg miłości odwzajemnionej lub miłości nieodwzajemnionej i zemsty za zdradzoną miłość, tu można poczytać o nim więcej – szkoła dla początkujących czarodziejek, oraz magików. Tradycje i życie na lądzie Święta i obrzędy' Tak jak na innych planetach w Magicznym Wymiarze, na planecie Amoris, mieszkańcy mają własne tradycje i zwyczaje, a także święta. Jedną z takich tradycji są Igrzyska, organizowane raz na trzydzieści lat. Podczas ich trwania, wszyscy młodzi mężczyźni z planety mogą ubiegać się o rękę najmłodszej córki króla, poprzez branie udziału w różnych, najczęściej sportowych konkurencjach. Młodzieniec, który zdobędzie najwięcej punktów we wszystkich konkurencjach, otrzyma błogosławieństwo królewskiej pary, oraz rękę księżniczki, a co za tym idzie - pozycję w rodzinie królewskiej. Obecnie, coraz bardziej odchodzi się od tradycyjnej formy Igrzysk, ich przebieg jest wzbogacany o nowe dyscypliny oraz zasady. Wieki temu, planeta Amoris toczyła wojnę z sąsiednią planetą - Odium Z języka łacińskiego, odium oznacza nienawiść. Ówczesny król, wraz ze swoimi strażnikami wybudował sieć tuneli, aby niepostrzeżenie przenosić broń oraz inne przedmioty i surowce. W swoim dzienniku zapisał plan, który znacznie ułatwiał wydostanie się z tunelu. Pewnego dnia, władczyni wrogiej planety Odium, a zarazem stojąca na czele armii generał, wypowiedziała wojnę planecie Amoris i zaatakowała ją. Domy mieszkańców planety stanęły w płomieniach. Armia nieubłaganie zbliżała się do pałacu. Król stoczył pojedynek ze złą królową, która chciała wykraść dziennik, aby mieć dostęp do podziemnych tuneli. Jej serce było przepełnione nienawiścią, aż do momentu, gdy dowiedziała się, iż na ostatnich stronach dziennika, król wyznał jej miłość. W jej sercu na nowo zagościła miłość, a długo wyczekiwany pokój połączył dwie zwaśnione planety, a miłość i nienawiść zaczęły współistnieć w całkowitej harmonii. Wkrótce potem, władcy pobrali się, a królowa zasiadła na tronie planety Amoris. Raz do roku, dziennik króla jest wystawiany publicznie, aby zakochani mogli się do niego wpisać. Tego dnia, na pamiątkę połączenia obu planet, na planecie Amoris odbywa się Dzień Serc - jedno z najważniejszych świąt na Amoris, które bardzo przypomina ziemskie Walentynki. Wypada ono 14 lutego. Podczas tego dnia, wszyscy zakochani w szczególny sposób celebrują swoją miłość. Obdarowują się prezentami i słodkościami. Drugim najważniejszym świętem na planecie Amoris, zaraz po Dniu Serc, jest Dzień Róży - święto wszystkich matek. Tego dnia, podobnie jak w Magix, jest organizowana parada. Niewiele osób wie, że to święto wywodzi się właśnie z Amoris. To Amorisjanie postanowili utworzyć święto, specjalnie dla każdej matki. 'Stroje' thumb|leftDamskie Męskie 'Muzyka' 'Sztuka i architektura' KLIK KLIK Zarówno sztuka, jak i architektura na planceie Amoris wyraźnie nawiązują do starożytnej Grecji. Sztuka na planecie Amoris powstała i zaczęła się rozwijać po zakończeniu wojny z sąsiednią planetą Odium. Za czas jej trwania przyjmuje się okres od ok. 1200 p.n.e do I w. p.n.e., czyli do czasu podboju planety Amoris przez wrogo nastawione plemiona syren, które uwięzione na dnie amorisjańskich oceanów, pozbawione wszelkich praw politycznych, rządały zemsty. Jednak wraz z podbojem syren, nie skończył się definitywnie okres sztuki amorisjańskiej. Artyści nadal tworzyli, ale przede wszystkim na potrzeby syrenich kolekcjonerów. Najczęściej ich dzieła były kopiami znanych wcześniej dzieł amorisjańskich. Dzięki tej działalności znamy wygląd wielu rzeźb, których oryginały zaginęły lub zostały zniszczone. Sztuka amorisjańska wywarła ogromny wpływ na sztukę syrenią, jednak wraz ze zmianami politycznymi skończyła się jej samodzielność. Dziedziny: *urbanistyka; *architektura; *rzeźba; *malarstwo; *malarstwo ścienne (freski); *ceramika i malarstwo wazowe. Pojęcie piękna na planecie Amoris oznaczało ład, harmonię i matemtyczne proporcje. '''Mimesis' – naśladowanie rzeczywistości oraz jej piękna. Kontrapost – naturalne ułożenie ludzkiej sylwetki w rzeźbie. 3 style architektoniczne: *dorycki; *joński; *koryncki. Ważniejsze miejsca, budowle i zabytki: *Fontanna Agape; *Wodospad Ciszy – mieszkańcy zażywają w nim kąpieli, aby pozbyć się negatywnych emocji; *Akademia Anteros – szkoła dla początkujących czarodziejek, oraz magików; *Cuore – stolica Amoris; *Świątynia Bractwa - coś jak grecki teatr, ale nie służy do grania na scenie, jest to bowiem miejsce obrad Rady Magicznego Wymiaru, w której zasiadają przedstawiciele wszystkich planet z Magicznego Wymiaru. Skrywane są w niej Auramery; *świątynie; *teatry; *stadiony sportowe; *megarony; *pałace. Ponadto, architektura oraz sztuka na Amoris przywołuje na myśl klasycyzm. Klasycyzm (z łac. classicus - doskonały, wzorowy, wyuczony) – styl w muzyce, sztuce, literaturze oraz architekturze odwołujący się do kultury starożytnych Rzymian i Greków. Cechy: *symetria; *harmonia; *rytm; *ład; *równowaga; *podniosła tematyka; *kolor podporządkowany rysunkowi; *naśladowanie i idealizowanie rzeczywistwości; *brak silnych kontrastów stylistycznych i światłocieniowych. Monumentalne budynki użyteczności publicznej i pałace, podkreśljące prestiż władzy, bogactwo dekoracji, a w sztuce użytkowej dużo złoceń. 'Potrawy' 'Ślub i zaręczyny' Tradycje i życie pod wodą ja pierdole *syreny dzielą się na kolonie *skoro multi kulti *zamieszkujące różne odległości pod wodą *kolonie płytkie *średnie i głębokie *(moje tak podzieliłam - Marama płytkie, Minakshi średnie i Saga głębokie) *Ale wszytskkie kolonie maja swoją taką tą jak jej było *Morganę? *no mame Roxy xd *którą uznają za aładce najwyższego *czyli tą Twoj królową ala lalka Barbie *ale mniejsza *jak to pod woda bywa *różne ataki *ostatnio nasilone *głodne krwi niebezpieczne stwory *wojny plemienne zamiast znaleźć coś co łączy ciągle wytykają sie płetwami *9:46Amity.Gala(ogólnie to ta królowa włada całym podwodnym światem na Amoris, ale poza tym to te idee są zajebiste) *9:46Rochi'Octavijamogłoby być coś ala Romeo i Julia ale bez miłości tylko przyjaźń *Albo syrenka która rzuciła to wszytsko w diabły *i mzachciało jej się życ na lądzie *Pomyślałam tez że niektóre kolonie min. ta Minakshi, mogłyby miec swoje własne religie *obrzędy *czciłyby nieboskłon *w końcu gwiazdy to taka morska nawigacja *nawet w Vaianie to było *9:47Amity.Galasuper, jestem za *9:47Rochi'OctavijaNiektóre kolonie byłyby bardziej *przychylne czarodziejkom itp *i spoko nie ma problemu idź zabaw się *ale niektóre te położone głębiej nie *i jak w małej syrence syrena bądź tryton na powierchnię mógł wypłynąc dopiero w wieku ileś tam lat *i ogólnie walki z morskimi potworami *ochrona tym samym mieszkańców Amoris przed niebezpieczeństwem wody *i tym co czai się w jej otchłani bo woda może i żuyyciodajna *ale nie zapominajmy że może je tez zabrać *(odniesieniedohonolulisalecotamwodatowodaxdddd) *i ogólnie mkieszkańcy przestaliby dbać o wodę specjalnie *albo nie składali im ofiar dziękczynnych czy coś *i te syrenki z pałacu tej Twojej byłyby meeeega wkurzone *wspólna anrada wszytskich plemion przeciw Amorisianom a *moze i nawet Magix *i co i no *na pomoc przybywa DŚ *zmieniają się wszyscy w syrenki xdddd *królowa mogłaby mieć taką perłę jak miała Novo] *i chyba przesadzam więc się zamknę *Hej ale przezyłam takie coś że nienawiść do kogoś połączyła mnie z grupą xDDD *9:52Amity.Gala:o *jestem *w *kurwa *szoku *i wstyd mi, że sama na to nie wpadłam *podział syrenek - bajka *co do wojny to super jaram się, pewnie czytałaś i wiesz, że wiele wiele wiele lat temu toczyły się wojny syreny vs. Amorisjanie *9:54Rochi'Octavijauł *zapomniałam o ty *skleciłam to na szybko pisałam co mi do łba przyjdzie *9:54Amity.Galaale nie martw się, może być kolejna wojna XD *9:54Rochi'Octavijaale skoro jesteś zadowolona to chyba nie jest ze mną tak źle xD *i jeszcze mogę z siebie coś wycisnąć *9:55Amity.Galai syreny na Amoris wyobrażam sobie jako taki nabuzowany naród pełen nienawiści *9:55Rochi'OctavijaPomyślałam że te wyrzucanie śmieci przez młode pokolenie *to może być dobre odniesienie do kilku rzeczy *1. Współczesny problem zasmiecania mórz i oceanów *ropy wiesz *ryby się duszą *2. Nie wystarczająca edukacja młodych *co do niektórych rzeczy które powinny być dla wszytskich wspólne aby nam się lepiej żyło *bo co z tego jak wszyswcy się starają jak znajdzie się jeden idiota *9:56Amity.Galatylko mam jedno jedyne zastrzeżenie - na Amoris woda jest totalnie superważna, więc raczej nikomu ze starszego pokolenia nie przyszłoby do łba żeby zaśmiecać *9:56Rochi'Octavija3.jak wspomniałam zakopanie chwilowe toporu i podziałów *9:56Amity.Galaale jestem jak najbardzziej za *9:57Rochi'Octavijaponieważ znaleźli coś co ich łączy - niechęć do tego co się dzieje nad powierchnią *dlatego młodzi *wiem że starszi by jej nie tknęli *starsi *raz można wybaczyć *dwa też *ale jak to by się działo co chwila *to syrenki miałyby pełne prawo wkurzyć się *9:58Amity.Galai ten ten - pomyślałam jakiś czas temu, że to królestwo podwodne mogłoby się dzielić na 7 mórz - każde z nazwą innego koloru tęczy (w nawiązaniu do LGBTQ+ i równej miłości, skoro to planeta tolerancyjna) *mega mi się te wszystkie idee podobają i już je wklejam do brudnopisu amoris *9:59Rochi'OctavijaJestem za pytanie tylko *ile mamy syrenek by każda miała swoje własne chyba ze *nie miałoby to znaczenioa *w sensie ilość mórz *10:00Amity.Galaja mam 6 w tym 2 z tego samego królestwa *morza* *10:00Rochi'Octavijaja trzy *10:00Amity.Galai pewnie, to nie musiałoby mieć znaczenia *10:01Rochi'Octavija *przydałaby sie emotka z tęczą xdd *(raibow0 *(rainbow) *no ni ma *i ojej *ale by DŚ ślicznie wyglądała jako szyrenkiii *z kolorowymi ogonami *i włosami * *10:02Amity.Gala *i ten ten *te morza mogłyby symbolizować kolonie *ważne, żeby było chociaż po jednym przedstawicielu z każdego morza Ze względu na to, że woda jest źródłem magicznej energii planety, Królestwo Syren jest niebywale ważnym i czczonym miejscem na planecie. Po wielu latach wojen i kofliktów, syreny zyskały autonomię i utworzyły własne państwo, podległe i rozwijające się w obrębie planety. Strażniczką wodnych zasobów Amoris jest Selkie - Adara, która jest równocześnie prawą ręką królowej, która zamieszkuje pałac w samym centrum Królestwa Syren - w Aqualii. To właśnie w tym miejscu zaczęła się historia syren i jest ono uznawane za stolicę całego Królestwa. Królowa Posedeia, Matka Wszystkich Syren, jest w posiadaniu kilku magicznych artefaktów. Między innymi, jest to perła, która pozwala jej na zmianę ogona na nogiCo ciekawe, zdolność tę posiada wyłącznie Królowa. Jest ona jedyną syreną na planecie, która posiada taki przywilej. Jest to spowodowane faktem, iż jako przedstawicielka swojego ludu, powinna stawiać się na różnych zebraniach i naradach z władcamai innych królestw. Niewielu wie jednak, że perła ta ma więcej właściwości, między innymi, jest ona źródłem życiowej energii Królowej. Pozwala jej na zachowanie sił witalnych i młodego wyglądu, mimo upływu lat, dlatego właśnie Królowa pilnuje perły jak oka w głowie. Dosłownie. Perła mieści się w koronie władczyni, która jest wykonana ze szczerego złota, koralowców, muszli i podwodnych kwiatów. Kolejnym artefaktem Królowej, jest magiczna Muszla Pamięci, wysadzana diamentami, która umożliwia ukazanie wspomnień swojej właścicielki. 'Święta i obrzędy' Ceremonia zmiany pływu - co dwadzieścia lat, członek każdej kolonii musi wrócić do Aqualii, zasiąść na starożytnym tronie, wyrecytować rytualny wiersz i dać magiczną siłę oceanowi. Kiedy pływu przyjdzie zmiana wzburzy się magiczna piana Królewska Pani obejmie tron I da poddaanym wieczny schron 'Stroje' Damskie Męskie 'Muzyka' 'Sztuka i architektura' KLIK KLIK KLIK 'Potrawy' 'Ślub i zaręczyny' Legendy i wierzenia 'Legedna o stworzeniu świata' Legenda mówi, że planeta Amoris była kamienistym pustkowiem pogrążonym w ciemnym, zimnym morzu, dopóki nie spadła z nieba gwiazda. Słaby blask uniósł się ponad kraterem, a z niego wyłoniła się dziewczyna na skrzydlatym koniu. Jechała z wdziękiem po powierzchni wody, gdy ta się uspokoiła. W prawej ręce trzymała światło. Dziewczyna i jej skrzydlaty koń dolecieli na opustoszałą wyspę i w jej centrum umieścili światło. Życie natychmiast zaczęło pojawiać się w każdym zakątku, a zimna i ciemna dotąd wyspa przemieniła się w miejsce ciepłe i jasne. Legenda Amoris mówi, że w czasach rozpaczy i ciemności, dziewczyna ponownie pojawi się na koniu, by przynieść światło i nadzieję, które zdały się zaginąć. 'Legenda o łzach Agape' Dawno, dawno temu, planeta Amoris popadała w ruinę, występowały na niej liczne susze oraz pożary. Aby zapobiec jej upadkowi, najdzielniejsi śmiałkowie z Amoris wyruszyli na ekspedycję w poszukiwaniu mitycznego Kryształowego Serca, które zasilane magią miłości, mogło przywrócić planecie dawną świetność. Stu mężczyzn w sile wieku, na czele z ówczesnym królem planety - Anterosem wyruszyło w pełną podróż pełn 'Legenda o okrutnej Alexis' Dawno, dawno temu, na pięknej planecie Amoris, zdarzyła się rzecz niezwykła. W tym samym dniu, narodziły się dwie siostry, tak bardzo do siebie podobne, a zarazem... tak różne. Jednej z nich nadano imię Agnes. Od najmłodszych lat wykazywała się dobrocią i szacunkiem wobec innych, była hojna i uczciwa. Rodzice nie posiadali się z radości! Była dla nich promykiem nadziei na lepsze jutro. Druga zaś otrzymała imię Alexis. Dorastała w cieniu swej siostry, która była oczkiem w głowie całej rodziny. Przez wiele lat była do niej porównywana i namawiano, aby brała z niej przykład. Jednak Alexis od zawsze była wielką indywidualistką, starała się imponować swoim rodzicom i sprawić, aby była dla nich powodem do dumy, lecz Agnes zawsze była krok przed nią. Minęło dziewiętnaście długich lat, a dziewczęta wyrosły na piękne, młode kobiety. Na planecie ogłoszono, że miłościwy król Anteros dokonał żywota, a jego jedyny potomek, książę Eros, szuka kandydatki na żonę. Z tej okazji, na pałacu wydano bal, na który zostały zaproszone wszystkie młode damy z królestwa. Wybranka księcia wkrótce miała zasiąść na tronie u jego boku. Tak też się stało. Spośród wielu kandydatek, książę wybrał Agnes. Dla Alexis, to zdarzenie było niczym kropla, która przelała czarę goryczy. Zakochała się w księciu bez pamięci i poprzysięgła zemstę na siostrze. Lata mijały, a królewska para doczekała się syna, któremu nadano imię Amadeus. Jednak ich szczęście nie trwało długo. W piętnastą rocznicę ślubu króla i królowej, stało się coś co na zawsze zmieniło sytuację w rodzinie królewskiej. Królowa Agnes została zabita na oczach króla przez okrutną Alexis. Wymazała to zdarzenie z pamięci owdowiałego króla Erosa i rozkochała go w sobie. Nikt nie był w stanie jej powstrzymać... Z biegiem czasu, amorisjańska szlachta zaczęła rzucać podejrzenia na tajemniczą konkubinę króla. Alexis była podejrzewana o uprawianie czarnej magii, a niewyjaśnione jak dotąd zniknięcie ówczesnej królowej Amoris dawało do myślenia, że to Alexis mogła maczać w tym palce. Król jednak był głuchy na prośby i ostrzeżenia swoich doradców. Wkrótce potem, król ciężko zachorował. Alexis odwiedzała go przez dziesięć nocy. Każdej nocy dawała mu do wypicia tajemniczy eliksir miłości, który samodzielnie sporządziła. Transformacja 'Diligitix'Od łacińskiego diligitis - miłość – transformacja, jedna z wyższych form czarodziejki, którą może podarować wyłącznie wyższa czarodziejka miłości, a zarazem patronka planety - Agape. Aby osiągnąć ów poziom, czarodziejka musi udowodnić, że potrafi kierować się sercem, uwierzyć w miłość i przyznać się do własnych uczuć, przed samą sobą. Razem z nową transformacją, czarodziejka zdobywa także nowe moce i umiejętności, między innymi, łatwiej okazywać jej uczucia i otwarcie o nich mówić, a także, potrafi dostrzegać piękno i otwierać oczy innym na otaczający ich świat. Alison Diligitix by A.G.jpg|Alison Somnia Diligitix.jpg|Somnia Astra Diligitix.jpg|Astra Melinda Diligitix.jpg|Melinda Astoria Diligitix.jpg|Astoria Delouise Diligitix.jpg|Delouise Ciekawostki *Planeta Amoris w dużej mierze jest zainspirowana Grecją, zarówno współczesną, jak i starożytną, a także w małym stopniu ekranizacją musicalu "Mamma Mia". *Dzień Serc, jak i historia z nim związana, został zainspirowany świętem o tej samej nazwie, pochodzącym z serialu "Tangled: The Series". *Nazwa planety została zainspirowana nazwą szkoły w grze otome "Słodki Flirt". Zaś nazwa Akademii Anteros została zaczerpnięta ze spin-offu tejże gry - "Słodki Flirt - Uniwersytet". *Gdyby Valtor wykradł magię z planety Amoris, musiałby zabrać z niej całą wodę, bowiem to ona stanowi źródło życiodajnej energii na planecie oraz jej esencję, ma magiczne, lecznicze właściwości i jest swego rodzaju eliksirem miłości, kto się jej napije - znajdzie wieczną miłość. Bez niej, na planecie zapanowałaby nienawiść oraz susza. *Mówi się, że władcy planety Amoris pochodzą od bogów i wyższych czarodziejek. Jest to jak najbardziej prawda, bowiem ojciec Alison - Amadeus, jest wnukiem wyższej czarodziejki miłości - Agape. *Legenda o łzach Agape jest w pewnym stopniu zainspirowana historią Odyseusza - mitologicznego króla Itaki, bowiem zarówno ekspedycja, na którą wyruszył ukochany Agape, jak i cała podróż Odyseusza, trwały dwadzieścia lat. **Natomiast legenda o stworzeniu świata pochodzi z gry Star Stable Online i została lekko zmodyfikowana. *Transformacja Diligitix jest w pewnym stopniu zainspirowana strojem z walentynkowego eventu z 2016 roku z gry Słodki Flirt. *Herb rodziny królewskiej, a zarazem godło planety zostało zainspirowane znaczkiem księżniczki Cadance - księżniczki miłości i współwładczyni Kryształowego Królestwa. *Każda planeta w Magicznym Wymiarze ma swój skarb, którego strzegą przeznaczone do tego osoby. Na planecie Oppositus, strzegą go strażnicy, na Ohm - małpy, zaś na Amoris zajmuje się tym Selkie oceanów tej planety - Adara. *Herb rodziny królewskiej jest równocześnie godłem planety. *Pałac w chmurach rodziny królewskiej to wprawdzie Kondrakar - magiczna lokacja, zamieszkała przez tamtejszą Radę z Wyrocznią na czele. To miejsce pochodzi ze świata W.I.T.C.H. Zamek ten bardzo skojarzył się autorce z wizją Amoris, którą miała w głowie. Galeria Pałac na Amoris szkiceł od Rochi.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ Alison bal podarunków by A.G.jpg|Księżniczka Alison Queen Selene by A.G.jpg|Mama Alison - Królowa Selene Pierścień Amoris 2 by A.G.jpg Pierścień Amoris 1 by A.G.jpg Przypisy Kategoria:Amity.Gala Kategoria:Planety Kategoria:Amoris